Le festin des Diables
by Marge H. Odile
Summary: Les vainqueurs festoient sur les ruines du champ de bataille. Mais pour s'assurer de bâtir une société à son image, le Lord Noir doit mettre à l'épreuve ses mangemorts. Et ce de la plus subtile et délicieuse des façons.


Bonsoir amis lectrices(eurs), ce n'est pas la première fic que j'écris mais c'est la première que je poste. Dites-moi si la mise en page, l'écriture ou quoique ce soit d'autre vous dérange, vous intrigue (ou même vous plaît :D) ! Bonne lecture et on se retrouve dans les reviews.

* * *

><p>Dans l'Allemagne profonde, régnant sur la Forêt Noire, un magnifique Manoir de style gothique dénotait avec l'aspect rude de la végétation qui entourait la colline sur laquelle il était posé. Au premier regard, rien ne paraissait suspect, excepté quelques silhouettes sombres qui convergeaient vers cette bâtisse. Mais en y regardant de plus près, on devinait sans peine que quelque chose d'étrange se déroulait. Le lieu insolite pour un bâtiment si aristocrate et les apparitions surnaturelles des personnes encapuchonnées rendaient la situation on ne peut plus mystérieuse à qui ne connaissaient pas l'existence de la Magie.<p>

En effet, tout moldu qui aurait vu cette scène n'aurait jamais pu deviner seul que ce Manoir était en fait la maison d'une famille sorcière puissante, riche et pure, et que les personnes qui avançaient lentement, cachés par leurs longs manteaux noirs étaient des Mangemorts. Mais aucun moldu ne les observait. Personne, si haut qu'il puisse être, si puissant qu'il puisse être, ne pouvait mirer de là où il était. Personne, de là où il était, ne pouvait savoir ce qui se tramait dans cet édifice si majestueux…

Luna avançait gracieusement vers le Manoir, non sans une crainte certaine :

« Draco, es-tu sur que nous amener à ce dîner était une bonne idée ?

- Mais oui, Chérie, ne t'en fais pas. Tout se passera à merveille, j'en suis certain, répondit le tout nouveau fiancé de celle-ci.

- Je te fais confiance… dit-elle résignée. Avançons, la brise se fait plus fraîche.

- Souris donc ! N'oublies pas que nous sommes ici pour te présenter à l'Avenir, glissa-t-il avec un rictus.

- L'avenir… Tu crois qu'il sera peuplé de Ronflak Cornus ? demanda-t-elle soudain. »

Draco eut un sourire amusé. Elle ne cesserait donc jamais de le surprendre… En effet, Luna était si imprévisible qu'elle restait une totale inconnue pour le blond, après pourtant plusieurs mois de liaison. C'était ce qui l'attirait le plus chez elle : cette façon d'éluder les sujets brûlants par des questions plus que décalées. Une véritable aubaine pour le jeune homme qui n'aimait guère les discordes.

Et, de loin comme de près, ces deux jeune gens formaient vraiment un couple idéal. Non seulement par leur ressemblance physiques, mais aussi par la diversité de leurs caractères respectifs. Les deux petits saphirs inquisiteurs qui faisaient la beauté de Draco rivalisaient avec les deux grands yeux globuleux de Luna; "de la couleur qui fait la beauté d'un ciel de printemps". La guerre avait rendu le jeune homme mur et amer, mais sa fiancée avait gardé cette naïveté enfantine et innocente qui faisait son charme. Croyant aux miracles, aux créatures fantastiques décrites dans les contes et aux sentiments comme l'espoir ou la liberté, la jeune Serdaigle était l'opposé même de l'homme désabusé qui lui servait d'amant.

Mais surtout, la plus grande différence résidait dans leurs natures : alors que Luna était naturellement calme dans toute situation, Draco n'hésitait jamais à foncé tête baissée avant d'avoir réfléchi. Un comportement bien Gryffondor, en somme. Le serpent le savait, mais ne voulait pas se l'avouer.

Toutes les réflexions qui animaient le blonds les menèrent au pied de l'immense manoir qui les accueillirait les heures à venir, voir les prochains jours :

« Tu ne frappe pas Draco ? demanda Luna.

- Si, si… J'étais seulement entrain de vérifier si tout était parfait, répondit en haussant les épaules le Serpentard.

- Tu as déjà vérifier trois fois depuis notre départ, mon Chéri. »

Il sourit au surnom employé. C'était la première fois qu'elle ne disait ni « Draco », ni « Malefoy ». Le jeune homme s'avança vers l'imposante porte, leva son bras… et un majordome ouvrit, le coupant dans son élan :

« Bonsoir. Monsieur, Madame… dit-il en s'effaçant pour laisser passer le couple. »

Comme dans toutes les réceptions auxquelles elle avait participé, Luna vit que deux sentiments gouvernaient la soirée : l'arrogance et l'hypocrisie.

Son fiancé, quand à lui, était bien las. Et alors que la jeune femme s'amusait comme une folle à examiner du regard les invités, il l'emmena au centre de la pièce, où tous prenaient part à une discussion. Il y avait là toute la fine fleur des vainqueurs de la guerre, et on pouvait voir de nouveaux liens qui s'étaient tissés entre certains… Le Maître présidait, bien évidemment.

Pansy Parkinson avait trouvé l'âme sœur en la personne exubérante de Blaise Zambini, tandis que cette Sang-de-Bourbe de Hermione Granger avait fini par être acceptée dans la communauté des Sangs-Purs, en qualité d'espionne. Celle-ci filait d'ailleurs le parfait amour avec Théodore Nott, un rat de bibliothèque, tout comme elle.

Crabbe et Goyle, quant à eux, étaient mort durant la Bataille Finale, trop stupides pour refuser des gâteaux, même empoisonnés.

Seule la – trop – dévouée et niaise Milicent Bullstrode n'avait trouvé personne, mais tous savait qu'Ernie Macmillan avait jeté son dévolu sur elle.

Tandis qu'ils saluaient poliment le cercle, et que Luna engageait la conversation avec ses anciens collègues ou ennemis, son fiancé jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'assemblée. Tous étaient là : les Lestrange, les Black ( du moins ceux qui ne les avaient pas trahis… ), les Malefoy, les Nott, Dolohov, Mulciber, Wilkes… Les autres avaient été tué durant la bataille.

Le blond soupira, puis fit semblant de s'intéresser au débat qui absorbait maintenant l'auditoire.

Quelques instants plus tard, un elfe de maison vint prévenir un valet qui lui même vint annoncer au Maître que tout était prêt.

« Mes chers Mangemorts, je crois qu'il est l'heure de passer à table ! »

Draco trouva cette phrase quelque peu déplacée dans la bouche du Lord Noir. Il avait appelé ses soldats « chers », alors que tout le monde savait pertinemment que cet… cette créature n'avait aucun cœur. Le Maître était vraiment trop… « joyeux », euphorique même. D'un coup d'œil à ses condisciples, il vit que ceux-ci portaient le même avis que lui. Seule Luna ne semblait pas atteinte par la phrase du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Echangeant du regard leurs impressions, tous entrèrent dans la salle à manger. La pièce était immense, et très peu meublée. Seule une très longue table et des chaises de styles Louis XVI se trouvaient dans la pièce, s'accommodant très bien avec le lustre. Régnant maintenant sur le Monde, le Lord avait fait transplaner la fresque de Michel-Ange sur la création jusque dans sa salle à manger. Le tout était baroque, classique et scintillant à la fois. Cela prouvait bien la valeur du personnage à qui appartenait le Manoir, car dans le milieu des mangemorts, on savait pertinemment que « tout ce qui n'est pas baroque, c'est du toc ».

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres prit place en bout de table, présidant ainsi l'assemblée. A sa droite, son fidèle conseiller Draco regardait sa fiancée, qui elle était placée à la gauche du Maître.

Le repas se déroula comme un banquet de Sangs-purs peut se dérouler, c'est-à-dire dans un ennui mortel, une superficialité et un luxe incommensurable. On ne pouvait pas dire que quelqu'un s'ennuyait véritablement, car la force de l'habitude faisait que tous les convives se trouvaient une occupation :

Luna observait ses voisins tout en écrivant de petits caractères illisibles sous la table, son compagnon discutait de politique avec le Lord Noir et quelques autres Mangemorts, certaines parlaient chiffons… La scène pouvait presque paraître habituelle, si seulement quelques détails incongrus et une certaine tension n'avaient pas était présents.

L'apéritif et les entrées passèrent sans incident, mais peut-être trop lentement au goût de certains…

Puis arriva le plat principal, porté par quatre elfes de maison. Un mets digne de la maison qui invitait et du pourquoi de la soirée. Dans la communauté Sang-Pure, pour qu'une réception soit réussie, il faut que le plat consistant soit bon, raffiné, et impressionnant. A vrai dire, c'était peut-être la chose la plus superficielle du dîner, mais c'était ce qui caractérisait chaque gala.

Les Mangemorts, bien qu'ils ne le montrèrent pas, étaient comblés. En effet, la soirée était jusque là parfaite, surtout si l'on en suivait le « Guide de galas et réceptions pour petits bourgeois sorciers ».

Draco regarda sa compagne, et remarqua quelque chose d'étrange : depuis que le plat principal avait été servi, elle ne cessait de sourire en regardant autour d'elle. Il soupira, et se dit que son comportement était vraiment très imprévisible.

Il fit un tour de table du regard, et les desserts furent apportés. C'est là que le blond comprit pourquoi le seigneur des ténèbres avait l'air si heureux. Il failli vomir, comme les autres convives :

Les sorbets étaient en fait de la bouillie de crâne servie dans la boîte crânienne de celui a qui il en avait eu l'utilité. Bien sur, le Lord n'avait pas fait dans la demi-mesure, et avait utilisé les têtes de Potter et sa bande. Malefoy comprit bien vite également que les gigots servis précédemment avaient été vraiment trop gros. Bien trop gros pour être des animaux, magiques ou non.

Seule Luna continua de sourire. Le seigneur des ténèbres se tourna vers elle et la regarda, un petit sourire en coin. C'était donc la seule qui était fondamentalement tordue, au point qu'elle avait put comprendre l'idée du Lord. Le Mangemort s'était levé, écœuré, et la plupart des invités avaient fui vers les toilettes...

Il ne sut jamais si la blonde avait été mise au courant, où si elle n'avait fait que s'en douter durant tout le banquet, mais cela revenait au même. Draco ne rompu pas avec sa fiancée, car il l'aimait sincèrement. Sa compagne était parfaite, il fallait donc bien qu'un défaut persiste. Un désavantage qui allait vite devenir une grande qualité : dès le lendemain de la réception, la Serdaigle reçut une croix d'honneur, et un poste assez important dans la branche dans laquelle elle travaillait : le journalisme. Tout ceci n'avait été qu'une mise en scène pour voir qui étaient les personnes les plus immorales, et le plan avait fonctionné. Le Mage Noir s'entourait de personnes aussi sadiques que lui afin de bien gouverner le Monde, et cela lui réussissait plutôt bien.


End file.
